


Blood，sweet blood

by rinne0024



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinne0024/pseuds/rinne0024
Summary: 万圣节应个景。Ethan-不死生物。August-狼人。R-18G，furry要素有。





	Blood，sweet blood

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc，ooc，ooc  
> *R18-G，R18-G，R18-G（重点强调）  
> *pwp，furry要素有，放飞自我

腹部剧烈的疼痛把Ethan从昏迷中唤醒，液体的噗咕声伴着腥臭的铁锈味占据了周围的空间。  
稍低下头就能看到一副诡异的画面。  
自己的腹部剖开三道深长的爪痕，露出脏器，压制在身上野兽正是犯人。  
最糟糕的不是伤口，用不了几个钟头它们就会愈合得像是根本没有存在过一样。该死的狼崽子居然发了疯似的把他过大的性器往伤口里捅，脏器的温度和伴着血液成了子宫的替代品。  
一下两下，每次插入Ethan都感到疼得近乎晕厥，脏器和肠道被操干的动作搅得乱七八糟，一部分直接掉落在地面上，嘀嘀嗒嗒流出的血液里还夹杂着白色的某种液体越发黏稠，想必这个势头已经持续了不少时间，自己必然是又一次的休克了，而狼崽子依旧借着这副破碎的身体发泄他无处可去的欲望。  
钩爪死死嵌入体内无法逃脱，没有停歇的侵入撕扯开裂痕，狼崽则愈发兴奋，全把Ethan当成廉价的塑胶玩偶进进出出。他很快又一次达到了高潮，温热的内脏里再次被注满精液。  
“Oh…F…”Ethan彻底失去了说脏字的气力，嘴里涌出两口血又晕了过去。

事情怎么会发展成这副鬼样子。

富得流油的不死人找个小村庄度假，雇了这位August Walker先生做他的当地导游。  
谁知道这个看起来温厚的农场主碰巧是个狼人，这周碰巧有万圣祭典，而今天碰巧又是满月呢？  
偏偏这种事情就给自己碰到了，Ethan想去日历上画个大红圈，好让他记住这个几百年来最糟糕的日子。

野兽的性欲得到了满足，他转而开始啃食被自己蹂躏过的身体。  
拜托，你在吃自己刚刚射出来的东西诶，就不觉得恶心吗。  
Ethan虚弱得吐不出半个字，勉强撑起扭成一团的五官看着大概是August的犬科生物整个头都埋入腹部吃得正香，还时不时地抬头用沾满污物和肉糜的大舌头舔舔Ethan的脸，拖下一道恶心的口水印。

比起被操弄好不到哪儿去。Ethan半翻白眼看向夜空。  
月亮还挂在墨色的幕布上，亮黄滚圆，让人想起下午茶时，披着白色糖霜，淋满蜂蜜缀上草莓的松饼塔，配上略带酸味的花果茶，附赠一个湿润甘美的吻。  
没人会把如此美好的事物和一张满是干涸打结的血浆的大毛嘴联系到一起。

Ethan Hunt从不是个会对床伴斤斤计较的人，几百年的生命中无论是男是女亦或是非人类都接触过。如果不考虑这幅地狱绘画般的图景August Walker绝对是个够格的情人。  
宽大的臂膀能将他一把搂住，蹭着鼓胀肌肉上的胸毛深吸一口满是干草气息，带来一场两人在麦田里嬉笑拥吻的美梦。  
昨天之前的一切在此刻显得无比令人眷恋。

不知过了多久Ethan终于恢复了意识，方才凶恶的怪物褪去了兽性，喉咙里窜出满足的咕噜声，活像一条温顺的大狗，蜷成一团把他裹在怀里。体温和厚重的毛发让他即使赤身裸体呆在十月末的野外也不觉得寒冷，尽管看到凝结成块的血浆就让他气不打一处来。  
他褥了褥August脸颊上的毛，大型犬也似察觉了他的苏醒，用湿冷的鼻子蹭两下Ethan的侧颈，盯着那双在月光下泛出宝石般光泽的绿色眸子。  
“少装蒜，你就不能开口说点什么吗？”狼人会说话，这可是常识。  
“我很惊讶你还活着。”确实换做普通人早就被啃成了骨头，Ethan也说不出这具不死身是幸运还是诅咒。“没想到永生者的传说是真的。”  
“所以呢？抓到我的小把柄好实现你的三个愿望？我又不是精灵。”  
“最开始见到你还以为是吸血鬼这类的东西，但是你的温度…”August透出异样痴迷视线扫过Ethan的全身，其中的意味让他不寒而栗，那是注视猎物的眼神。  
“你是最完美的…”  
糟了。  
Ethan匆忙撑起四肢想要逃走，可他那能敌过这凶悍敏捷的野兽呢，强而有力的前爪把他的双足钉死在地上。他真后悔选了喝不老药而不是当个吸血鬼。  
“猎物。”  
“通常我都会选那些流浪汉或者是独来独望的人，他们的突然失踪不会引起太大的骚动。”潮湿粗糙的舌头自小腹一路向上舔舐，张开的嘴里还能闻到没有散去的血腥气。  
“可你不一样，我甚至不需要花上几天时间去计划，去考虑埋尸体又不让人发现。只要耐心等上两三个钟头，怎样的伤口都会自我治愈，你真是完美……”  
“你到底想说什么！”  
凶狠狡猾的野兽彻底撕去了自己的伪装，展露出猎食者本性中的贪婪，他在Ethan的脖子和肩上咬下几个带血的齿痕，数秒之后它们又悉数消失。  
“我想要撕扯你，贯穿你，占有你，永久地拥有你的一切，那天在码头第一次见到你的时候我就这么想了。”  
疯子的情话听起来竟不算特别差，当然Ethan也不是斯德哥尔摩综合征患者，这般荒唐的示爱并没有打动他。  
目光突然扫到落在不远处的外套，Ethan想到了对策。  
他捧起毛绒绒的大脑袋，主动舔上尖锐的前齿，示出略带谄媚的好意。  
对于不死人的投怀送抱August很是惊讶，直觉告诉他Ethan必定在盘算什么。  
“你的话听起来不算差，但我想先回去，荒郊野岭的温度和环境可不适合亲热。”  
“到了房里我就都属于你了。”  
谁能拒绝满是诱惑的话语和一个甜美的笑容呢，狼人松开了前爪。  
重获自由的Ethan快步走向落满枯叶的外套，他摸出了口袋里的那个东西。  
“等下，你在做什么，快把那该死的玩意儿放下！”August忽然想起了他把那件衣服扔掉的理由。  
银制项链在月光下闪着圣洁的白光，灼得狼人浑身犯疼，全然没了先前的势头，略带痛苦地蜷缩着跪在地上。  
“呜…才想起来你个老滑头还藏了一手…”  
“孩子，你还太年轻，要学的东西多着呢。”得逞的不死人那张不曾被岁月摧残的脸上满是得意而狡黠的微笑。

“我想我们可以做笔交易，孩子。”

 

一个月后一艘私人游艇从临海的村庄码头驶出。  
船主人站在船尾吹着带着咸腥的海风和他的驾驶员打趣：“看啊，今天的日出多美，如果我没记错日历的话今晚又是个满月呢。”  
“所以你是想炫耀自己养了头狼人做宠物吗。”  
驾驶员没好气地回应。  
“抱歉，我又不能把你放着不管，每个月都得出几个死人，村民也怪可怜的。”  
“再说我们这样不也挺好的吗。”

朝日投下爱人们亲吻的剪影。  
游艇消失在升起的日光之中。

-Fin-


End file.
